


ammazing a+ oumami fic believee hme

by queenofmelons



Series: Top Quality Oumami [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Drama & Romance, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, im so sorry whoever is trying to look up serious stuff for n, n a t u r a l - k u n, this is just crack garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmelons/pseuds/queenofmelons
Summary: nwot hat the evil rebecda is deafeate.d.. now ouma-kun and amami-ku ncan liev oput their notaml lifevs! that is, unrtil... kuro ets kignapped!! but.w bywho????? find out now.... in the sequal to top quality oumami!!!





	

it had been a week since ouma and amami got married, adopted a child, with ouma faking his tdeath to come back to amami. amami was no longer an orphan and he did the minecraft ets plays with pouma  
;”ouma-kun…. im so glad i met you” amami sighed happily as he looked up the stars (they were out at night and it was beautiful and touching)  
“i love you amami-senpai…” ouma blushed  
maki was currently babysitting kuro, who was now six (6) years old, so ouma and amami could have a romantic evening, stargazing first, movie night second, and sweet tender minecraft let’s playing lastly, if they were feeling real naughty they could sneak in a heated sled race game in club penguin  
ouma leaned in for a kiss but suddenly his phone started tringin! he picked up the phone sighing nthat he cuouldnyt get a kiss with amami right now but he answered the call   
“hahahaha! i have kidnapped your child! u must pay me a lot o f money then ill let him go! haha!” then the perosn hung up   
"ogm..... that bperson on the pohne...... it must be my ex.... n-kun" ouma gasped while sobbing. “he took kuro-kun….” upon hearing this amami started to cry as well “k-kuro-kun…? but wasnt maki taking care of him…… nothing shouldve gone wrong”  
“n-kun must’ve taken her hostage as well…. but she wasn’t importNt enough to mention i guess.” ouma cried “it’s time… we need to pay a visit to n-kun…”

“or should i say… _natural-kun_ ”  


ouma and amami rushed to maki’s home which was also a nursery because she was werd and liked hkids  
they barged thorugh the door and saw natural harmonia gropius holding kuro!

 

**_~Natural-kun’s POV~_ **

 

FUCK I HATE CHILDREN BUT I LOVE OUMA……….. HE WILL BE MINE, AND STEALING HIS CHILD IS OBVVIOUSLYTH E BEST WAY TO GET HIS LOVE BSACK….

 

**_~Third Person POV~_ **

 

n’s hair grew larger, revealing that it was actually moss latched onto natural hair…. the moss began to consume kuro  
“let him go natural-kun!” ouma cried out, very very sad and angery, the moss stopped consuming but if the moss were to go any further, kuro would suffocate and go into a coma and then die, in that order  
n’s moss hair sped out towards ouma, consuming his hand and dragging him closer. “ouma-kun!” amami shouted tearfully, running towards him to try and grab him  
n pulled ouma closer, and his har began to consume ouma

“OUMA-SAMA WILL BE MINE1!!!!!11!” natural yelled, laughing maniacally “NYUCK NYUCK NYUCK NYUCK NYUCK! U FELL RGHIT INTO MY TRAP…… PREPARE TO DIE AMAMI-SAN!”  
before the moss hair could latch onto amami, ouma used every ounce of his strength to snap the vines hewas encased in!!!

 

**_~Ouma’s POV~_ **

 

 **The tears slipped from my eyes, sliding down my cheeks as I sobbed. Was this the end? For me, and for Amami-kun too? Was this how… How we died?  
** **The moss slowly crept upwards… I could feel my body, tightening, wrapped in a never ending chain of grass and vines.  
** **Seeing Amami-kun reaching for me… His green orbs locked onto my purple ones… I knew, I had something worth fighting for. I couldn’t let Natural-kun win.  
** **The grass began to fill the gaps of air, but I found the control, the strength, to tear it apart. I remember there was a time when Natural-kun and I were friends… It was the moss that did it.**

* * *

_"Hey, Natural-kun!” I called out to my best friend, who was currently eleven (11) years old. Natural-kun turned to me, his natural, brown hair glowing in the sunlight._

_Immediately after beckoning him, Natural-kun was already by my side, like he always was, ever since we were both four (4) years old, because we were the best of friends. I kneeled down to submerge my hand in the crystal blue creek. “You rarely see a creek so clear, right, Natural-kun?” I smiled. I knew he was interested in nature because his name was Natural Harmonia Gropius, the most normal thing you could name a child._   
_Natural-kun smiled, his green orbs staring back at me, the sunlight reflecting off of his eyes, making it seem like they were almost glowing._   
_Ouma-san… This creek… It’s beautiful.” He smiled. “Almost as beautiful as y-”_   
_His sentence was cut off, as he turned his attention to the seemingly moving pile of moss in the corner of his eye._   
_The moss… It was getting faster. We were both powerless to stop it. It latched onto him… His hair turned from a shimmering brown to a light green, as green as the leaves that fell around us.  
From that moment on… Natural-kun was a completely different person._

 

**_~Third Person POV~_ **

 

“KOKICHI-KUN!” amami yelled out, as the moss began to crawl uph his arm and towards his head…where the moss wiould latch onto its new host and suck ihm inro the hair to increase the power….  
“RANTAROU-SENPAI!” ouma shouted, reaching for his one and only, pulling him back, succesfuly detaching him from the moss  
natural screamed as the moss broke, revealing the komaedas crawling inside. ands in that momemt kuro was freed from the moss  
ouma began to fall over, passing out from all the exhaustion…. amami and kuro rushed to his side and amami checked his coma status…

“ogm…… ouma-kun… he’s…. in a coma…”

kuro began to cry and amami wiped a tear away from his own eye, but he had to get him to the hospial, so he called an ambulance and also a police to catch natural-kun (and hopefully detach the evil moss so he can go back to being gropius-kun again)

“father…. will ouma-san be okay…” kuro asked tearfully, latching onto amami’s leg because he was a midget  
“...i don’t know kuro-kun…” amami sobbed, letting kuro be a midget

this time amami made sure rebecca or naturak didn’t sneak in and disguise as a nurse, and he and kuro went to visit for the whole one (1) day that ouma was in a coma  
when ouma woke up, he took one look at amami and wen t “what the fuk”  
amami was so heartbroken…. ouma didn’t erembmer? their beautiful child? their marriage??? the starbucks???? the minecraft let’s plays??? did all of that disappear…  
“who are you…” ouma asked confusedly… amami began to cry and sobbed so much… ouma was confused…  
“don’t you remember… kuro-kun…. our love… the minecraft let’s plays…” he asked, sobbing. ouma shook his head sadly not understanding  
amami leant over and gave ouma one (1) kiss on the lips… and suddenly, ouma started remembering everyhting  
“a-amami-senpai…. im… im so glad ur okay….”  
they cried and blushed and then made out

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> i'll write a sequel if there's high demand


End file.
